<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Face the Truth by ElezenDragoonFin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005940">Face the Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElezenDragoonFin/pseuds/ElezenDragoonFin'>ElezenDragoonFin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent David Rossi, Parental David Rossi, Protective David Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElezenDragoonFin/pseuds/ElezenDragoonFin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rossi and team solve a case and discover a surprise!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Rossi &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Updates for this particular story will be slow as I will be posting when I have the motivation to write and update! Thank you for the patience! Hope you enjoy what I've written thus far!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked around curiously, trying to find my new boss’s office. SSA Hotchner, I believe. ‘<em>I hope I’m not lost, because I feel like I am,</em>’ I think to myself before I catch sight of a nameplate that read Hotchner on an office in the far corner. Nerves make my stomach clench as I walked towards the conference room SSA Hotchner had directed me to over the phone, for a second I debate throwing up before going in so that I don’t actually up chuck all over my new boss. As I walk, I ignored all the stares. ‘<em>Everyone here has been working here for a long time, not every day a new face arrives.</em>’</p>
<p>I continue my pep talk as I climbed the stairs. ‘<em>Bet they haven’t even had a rookie fresh out of the Academy in decades.</em>’ I had applied to work with the BAU just after graduating from the Academy more to get my name out than to actually get a job. I didn’t think that I would get in right away if at all, but about a week after sending in my application, I got a call from SSA Hotchner himself offering me a spot on his team. So here I am, walking towards the conference room to start my first assignment with my new team. I can’t help but think, ‘<em>I’m so excited!</em>’</p>
<p>As I approached the conference room door, I noticed that it was slightly ajar. I could hear whispered voices on the other side. I approached cautiously, not because I was afraid or nervous, I didn’t want to be considered rude barging in when people might be in the middle of a conversation that I shouldn’t be interrupting. I raise my hand and knocked gently. The voices on the other side stopped and I could hear the shuffling movement of an individual moving towards the door. Shortly after, the door swung open, revealing the man that I’ve been looking for, SSA Hotchner.</p>
<p>“Ah SSA Sappington. You’ve arrived. You seem to have found your way all right,” he said, “Come inside. We’ve got a new case to start.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” I replied obediently. He moved out of the way so I could step past him and into the room.</p>
<p>It was like any other conference room that I’ve seen. The white board stood against one wall. The table sat in the middle surrounded by somewhat comfortable rolling chairs. Some were filled with people already, all of them staring at me.</p>
<p>“Now that everyone is here, we can get started. First, I’d like to introduce everyone to our new agent, Skylar Sappington. Agent, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, everyone calls her JJ, Penelope Garcia, and David Rossi,” he said as he motioned from my left to right. “You know who I am, but I might as well as reintroduce myself. My name is Aaron Hotchner. You may call me Hotch. Just about everyone does.”</p>
<p>“Hello, everyone, nice to meet you all,” I replied, keeping my voice smooth, gentle, and caring as I’m told I sound when I speak. I shook hands with everyone, a happy smirk plastered on my face. All the while steeling myself for the last person I would have to shake hands with.</p>
<p>As David Rossi approached me, my heart completely stopped and I could feel my smirk slipping into a slack jaw like a gaping fan. This is the man who has always been my idol. This is the man who caused my mother to disapprove strongly against my chosen career path. She knew that there was the possibility that I could meet him and I had counted on that when I sent my application to the BAU. But I never imagined that I would end up in the same unit as him, the same unit as my father.</p>
<p>“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Rossi said as he shook my hand. I nodded, unable to eloquently form words. As if sensing something was wrong, Rossi said, “There’s no need to be shy around me. I’m just like any other author who’s written a book or two and I’m really a nice guy to talk to. If you ever need somebody to talk to, you can always come to me.” I nodded again, my cheeks feeling a bit warm, and I knew I was blushing. He gave me a warm, friendly smile before giving my shoulder a gentle pat and walking back to his seat.</p>
<p>“Have a seat, Skylar,” Hotch gestured towards one of the chairs. I sat in the chair, which happened to be next to Rossi. ‘<em>He is so nice. I really like my father; he’s all I imagined him to be. Kind, gentle, empathetic. I can tell by all the subtle hints in his body language and how he spoke to me. This is my chance to try and get to know him before he finds out who I really am.</em>’ I thought to myself, a slight fear tickling my insides, ‘<em>And has me transferred</em>’. My father didn’t know about me, not my conception or birth, my mother wanted it that way. She knew my father was going on to bigger and better things and she didn’t want to crush his dreams by tying him down. I don’t know exactly how he would react if he found out.</p>
<p>“Sappington? What a strange name,” said Reid out of the blue.</p>
<p>Snapped out of my day dreaming, I tried to cover up my lapse. “What? Is my name too sappy for you?” I shot back sarcastically, staring him down with a dead serious look although left a twinkle in my eye to let him know I was joking.</p>
<p>“Uh… no. I have just never heard that name before. I find it to be a really unusual name that’s all,” Reid said with a nervous laugh looking around the group for help, afraid he had truly offended me. Everyone else snickered behind their hands.</p>
<p>“Ok guys lets focus here,” Hotch said, waiting until everyone focused on him before continuing. “We’ve got a string of killings crossing several state lines. We have reason to believe that the killings originate in Ohio and spreads out into the surrounding states. The police have connected the murders together by the killer’s MO. The killer targets those who commit crimes against others such as robbery, rape and hijacking, a vigilante of some sort. The local police are saying that the unsub is a white male, based on the MO. Regretfully, the police haven’t found much in the way of evidence so we don’t have much else to go on.”</p>
<p>While Hotch went into more details about the case, my mind wandered and I couldn’t help but think about how I could’ve greeted Rossi better. After all, he’s my father who doesn’t know that I’m his child. Damn it. I should’ve done something different, been more sophisticated or witty or something.</p>
<p>“Skylar,” a voice called out to me, and I snapped my attention back on Hotch “Go get your stuff ready, we’re flying out to Cleveland tomorrow. You will be paired with Rossi. He will guide you through your first day on the job.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir, will do!” I said enthusiastically, grinning happily. Not only do I get to start my new job with my first ever case with my new team, but I get to work with my own father!!! I’m so happy!!! But I still haven’t figured out what I’m going to say to him to make up for the terrible first impression.</p>
<p>“Good! Now lets get to work! We have a flight to catch,” Hotch commanded and picked up his file.</p>
<p>“Wait!!!!” I call out before anyone could leave the room “What time is the flight tomorrow? Where are we taking off? Are we all going to meet up and go together or do we have to get there by ourselves?”</p>
<p>“We leave tomorrow at 5 am, from Washington International Airport,” Hotch replied casually.</p>
<p>“And don’t worry about meeting with everyone or any of the other technical details. I’ll be helping you with that,” Rossi piped up, leaning closer to me.</p>
<p>“Uh… okay,” I squeaked out, my mind reeling. ‘I finally said something!’ I thought. ‘And it had to sound like that.’ Mentally, I slapped myself.</p>
<p>“Good, now lets get ready to go people. Oh and Skylar, hold on for a few minutes. I have to show you your new desk,” Hotch called out.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” I nodded my head. I remained seated until almost everyone had left the room. The only people who stayed behind were Rossi and Hotch.</p>
<p>“Follow me, we’ve got a lot to do today,” Hotch says as he motions for me to follow.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” I replied again, standing up and followed him out the door. My father follows behind me.</p>
<p>Hotch leads the both of us down the stairs, back to where all the people were. Sure I’m not bothered by all the stares, but I’ve failed to make a good first and second impression. He must be thinking that I am a fool or something.</p>
<p>“Skylar, this will be your new desk,” Hotch says, bringing my attention back to my supervisor. Looking over to where Hotch had gestured, I noticed that he has brought me to an empty desk with my name scrawled on one of those cheap nameplates provided by the government. The desk itself stood empty except for the lone nameplate. I walked around and sat in the chair, placing my stuff on the floor next to my rolling chair. I inspected the drawers built into the desk, figuring out the little tricks of the desk. ‘<em>I’m probably making myself look stupid in front of my father.</em>’ I thought before I looked up and noticed my father looking at me questioningly.</p>
<p>“What?” I asked, trying to ignore the confused look on my father’s face.</p>
<p>“Do you always do this?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, old habit from the academy. I’ve found strange things before that I didn’t particularly appreciate. You know things like chewed up gum, silly putti, and the like. It’s a nuisance really. And it’s always a good idea to look in case you find anything suspicious,” I replied calmly, finishing up on my inspection. ‘<em>Finally, I have constructed a decent sentence in conversation with my father.</em>’ I thought to myself wrinkling my nose, ‘<em>Then gave him a hidden lecture.</em>’ Looking up, I make eye contact with Hotch, “By the way, Hotch, are there any rules that I need to follow?”</p>
<p>“Why, yes, there is,” he started “You must respect your superiors. Follow orders given to you. If you need anything, such as help on something, feel free to ask Rossi or me. Never hesitate to ask questions, voice your concerns and anything that you feel is pertinent. There are others, but those are the basic ones that you must follow. I will go over the other rules at a later time. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir, I do,” I responded with a nod.</p>
<p>“Good. I will leave you in Rossi’s care. Remember, we leave tomorrow for Cleveland. After you’re done with Rossi, feel free to go home and prepare for tomorrow’s trip,” Hotch stated before he turned and left.</p>
<p>Rossi and I watched Hotch leave before he spoke up. “So, shall we meet here at your desk and carpool over to the airport?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we shall,” I replied, “I know it’s an obvious question, but what am I really allowed to take? I’ve never dealt with this kind of situation before, even while at the Academy,” Rossi looked at me curiously.</p>
<p>“Forget I said anything,” I said, turning my blushing face away, embarrassed at my stupidity. ‘<em>Damn it! I made yet another stupid mistake on my first day and in front of my father no less!</em>’ I continued to mentally slap myself again…. and again.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so embarrassed about it. You’re allowed to ask these kinds of questions. Sometimes, the most obvious questions can possibly lead to the enlightenment of another individual. Now for your question, pack light. Sure you need several days worth of clothing, but if you can pack light all the better,” my father replied gently. ”Oh and before I forget, if you can’t seem to find your desk, find my office then look across the hall. Got it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” I said with a nod, looking across the hall at his office. “Before you leave, what time are we going to meet here at my desk?”</p>
<p>“Midnight maybe?” he replied thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Ok, sounds good. I will be here before then,” I replied.</p>
<p>“See you later, then,” he said with a smile.</p>
<p>“See you later,” I called to him before he walked away.</p>
<p>‘<em>Wow, I’ve really made a fool of myself today especially in front of my father. I feel horrible for how I’ve acted, but what’s done is done. I just hope he doesn’t think horribly about me, well and everyone else for that matter. I shouldn’t let this bother me though. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Speaking of tomorrow… I should go get ready. I’ve got lots to do before midnight.</em>’ I think to myself before I stand up and leave my desk.</p>
<p>Taking one last look back at my desk, I stared fondly at it before taking another look at my father’s office across the hall. ‘<em>Tomorrow will be different. It will be a whole new experience for me, and a clean slate for the both of us. Tomorrow will most certainly be different,</em>’ I think positively to myself before turning away and left the BAU.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly before midnight, SSA Skylar Sappington approached her desk semi frantically. Her High Sierra backpack hung off one shoulder, filled with a few days worth of semi-formal comfortable clothing. She held a black MacBook laptop bag carrying a thirteen-inch MacBook Pro tightly in her right hand.</p>
<p>She set her laptop bag down on her desk gently, not wanting to damage the Mac inside. On the other hand, she swung her backpack off her shoulder and placed it on the floor rather harshly. Sure it doesn’t bother her to carry a lot of stuff, but today it was particularly tiring. She stretched out her back before plopping down on her chair with a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Weariness seeped into her body. Her shoulders ached a bit after carrying her backpack. The rest of her body felt more relaxed, and the unwilling feeling like she was falling asleep began to take over. Her eyes felt heavy like iron weights were pulling down on her eyelids. Her head felt foggy, heavy even, as sleep called to her tired mind. It was then that Skylar realized that maybe sitting down wasn’t the best of ideas.</p>
<p>As Skylar dozed off into a semi-sleep, Rossi walks in. He looks around at the night shift, before his eyes landed on Skylar sitting at her desk in a dozed off state. Rossi liked her, despite her fumblings yesterday, but he couldn’t hold that against her. Everyone was nervous when starting a new job. He hasn’t quite figured her out yet, but still, he felt a strong connection with her for some reason. Subconsciously, he felt the need to protect her, to help her, to guide her.</p>
<p>Rossi approached Skylar. He didn’t want to wake her, but they need to meet up with the rest of the team at the airport. Rossi gently tapped Skylar on her shoulder quietly saying, “Wake up, Skylar. We got to get going.”</p>
<p>Skylar woke up with a start, jumping out of her seat, nearly falling out of her seat, a pissed off look plastered on her face. He stared at her as he took a step back. She froze, her mind slowly clicked into gear, slowly registering what had just happened.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry!!!!!!!! I’m very sorry!!!!!!” Skylar said, trying not to screech it at the top of her lungs as she frantically waved her hands around.</p>
<p>Rossi grabbed Skylar’s flailing arms. “It is ok. Calm down. I didn’t know touching you while you slept wasn’t ok. It’s my fault for startling you awake. I’m sorry,” he replied gently.</p>
<p>Skylar stared at him wide-eyed, confused. “Are you sure?” she squeaked quietly, unsure of what to do. She thought she would be reprimanded or worse… sent back.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure,” he replied calmly.</p>
<p>“Okay. I accept your apology,” Skylar replied quietly, her head bowed slightly.</p>
<p>“Don’t be down, ok? It’s not your fault,” he said gently, letting Skylar go. “Now, do you have everything that you need?”</p>
<p>Perking up, she glanced over at her stuff. “I think I have everything.”</p>
<p>“Okay, grab what you brought and let’s go. We got to meet with the rest of the team at the airport,” Rossi turned and began walking towards the elevator knowing Skylar would follow him.</p>
<p>Skylar quickly grabbed her stuff and jogged to catch up with her father. Taking the elevator to the first floor, they walked out of the complex and to his car. She put her stuff in the back seat, before moving to take the passenger seat. She buckled herself in and waited for her father to start the car. Soon both were on their way to the airport.</p>
<p>The trip over was relatively quiet. Both didn’t speak keeping to themselves, thinking about their own private thoughts. Skylar stared out the window, trying not to think too much about before. She doesn’t want to use her iPhone yet wanting to save the battery for the flight over, yet she really wasn’t feeling up to talking either. When Rossi and Skylar got to the airport, they unloaded their stuff, and made their way to their own private hangar where they would meet with the rest of the team.</p>
<p>“Well, looks like everyone made it here in one piece,” Hotch commented as everyone circled around him. “Let’s go. We have a case to solve.”</p>
<p>Breaking up the circle, everyone went to the terminal where the private plane waited for them. Skylar found herself walking close to Rossi. She was very nervous, being that this is her first assignment as apart of the BAU. Skylar felt better, more relaxed, comfortable even when Rossi was close by. She hoped that he didn’t mind.</p>
<p>Rossi noticed that Skylar seemed to be clinging relatively close to him. He didn’t mind that she’s near him. He knew more than likely that she’s nervous. After all, it was her first assignment with the team.</p>
<p>“How are you holding up? You seem a bit nervous,” Rossi, teased gently hoping to ease the girl and, breaking the silence that had descended around them earlier.</p>
<p>“I admit that I’m nervous. Other than that, I think I’m holding up just fine,” Skylar replied, her voice betraying her with a slight shake.</p>
<p>“It’s alright to be nervous. You’ll be fine, okay?” he said as he gently patted Skylar’s shoulder, reassuring the young girl.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Skylar replied, comforted by the gentle reassurance given by her father.</p>
<p>The team boarded the plane and without much delay found themselves airborne. Hotch gathered the team for another debriefing on the case. He provided them with updated information and opened the floor to everyone to begin brainstorming. Nothing concrete was determined, but they fleshed out what details they could assume based on the notes they had.</p>
<p>Once the plane had landed in Cleveland, they were met with the local police chief. “Hello, welcome to Cleveland everyone,” said the police chief, greeting them with a grim face, “We’ve just found another body. We need you to come immediately. Follow me, please. Don’t worry about your personal items. We will have one of our officers take your stuff over to your hotel rooms.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Hotch said, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>The team got into the big van provided by the Cleveland Police department. Being the smallest of the team, Skylar sat in the middle of the far back seats of the van in between Rossi and JJ. Hotch sat up front leaving Morgan and Reid to sit in the middle seats.</p>
<p>The trip over to the crime scene was quiet. Everyone kept to himself or herself for the most part. Skylar’s eyes felt really sore, as in tired sore. She could only wonder if the other’s felt this way or if by now they were used to the odd hours. She was half tempted to lean her head against her father’s shoulder to rest for a bit before getting to the crime scene. Sensing Skylar’s tiredness, Rossi gently pushed Skylar’s head onto his shoulder. Skylar was confused but went with it.</p>
<p>“You need some rest. Get some sleep before we get to the crime scene,” Rossi whispered to Skylar. Skylar mumbled “Thanks” into his shoulder, glad that he’s allowing her to rest there. While Skylar rested, the team continued to travel towards the crime scene. They all did their best to rest up a little bit before they reached their destination hoping to be able to view the scene with a clear mind.</p>
<p>Feeling the van begin to slow as it came upon the crime scene, everyone woke up from his or her napping state. Skylar snapped her eyes open and quickly pulled her head off of her father’s shoulder. She rapidly blinked her eyes, as though it would help wake them up faster.</p>
<p>“Alright team, let’s get started,” Hotch instructed as the team got out of the van.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks all for reading! Feel free to give a kudos and leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>